


Tiny Footsteps

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Alaska and Detox have everything they've ever dreamed of, but Alaska suddenly feels like something is missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: One of my weaknesses is fics where the queens have kids, so I thought I’d give it a shot. I wrote something a few years ago where this pairing saw their married friends with kids and decided they wanted kids too, so this fic is somewhat inspired by that. This could be considered to be in the same universe as Hi Papi because Brooke and Vanjie have a baby in this story by the same name as the one in Hi Papi. Thank you to artificialmeggie for betaing.

Alaska and Detox had been very happy for five years, but Alaska couldn’t help feeling like something was missing. He couldn’t think of what it could be. They had everything they could’ve ever wanted. A big house, successful drag careers, lots of followers on social media, the freedom to get married if they wanted to. Somehow something was still missing.

The two of them were sitting on their couch watching TV. Alaska was trying to pay attention to the show they were watching, but he kept thinking about what could be missing from their lives. As they continued watching, there was a scene where a baby was born. Things finally started to click in Alaska’s head. _ That’s it, _ Alaska thought, _ I want kids. _

“Would you ever want kids?” Alaska asked, scooting closer to Detox so they could cuddle.

Detox put his arm around Alaska. “I’ve never really thought about it. Why?

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” Alaska admitted. “Actually, it’s all I’ve been able to think about lately.”

“Oh,” Detox paused. “Are you sure this is a good time?”

“We don’t travel that much anymore,” Alaska pointed out. “Our seasons have long past. You probably travel a lot more than me, but it still isn’t a lot compared to how much we used to do.”

“I don’t know,” Detox sighed. “I’m not even much of a kid person.”

Alaska closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. “I feel like I need this. We have everything we want, yet kids are all I can think about.”

“Alright,” Detox kissed Alaska’s cheek. “I’ll give it a shot. Maybe we start with babysitting someone’s baby, or whatever age it is you think we should get, and then we find out from there if that’s what we really want.”

“Thank you, baby.” Alaska smiled brightly. “You have no idea how much it means to me that you’re willing to try this for me.”

“Of course. Anything for you.”

~~~

A few days later, Alaska was able to convince Brooke and Vanjie that they could babysit their baby girl. He told them they should have a date night and let him and Detox handle little Cassandra.

"If she starts screaming, she's probably hungry," Vanjie explained. "But, Mary, if it hasn't been very long since you fed her, you might wanna check her diaper."

"She usually falls asleep while she's drinking her bottle," Brooke added. "So you shouldn't have to worry a whole lot about getting her to sleep. She's pretty quiet and easy right now."

Vanjie handed Detox a sheet of paper. "Here's instructions on how to make her bottles. She just had one before we brought her over, so she won't be hungry again for another two or three hours."

"Got it." Alaska nodded and smiled. "I think we can handle that. Thank you for letting us do this. We need the practice."

"No, thank you," Brooke said. "We spend way too much time and focus on worrying about her and never take time for our relationship."

"Go have a good time." Detox gestured towards the door. "We've got the baby."

"Oh bitch, we will." Vanjie laughed.

"Bye, guys," Brooke said as they headed out the door. "We'll see you in the morning. Call us if you need anything."

"We will," Alaska assured them before closing the door.

“Maybe agreeing to take her overnight on our first time alone with a baby wasn’t our best idea.” Detox placed the baby’s carseat up on the kitchen counter. “But I think it’s gonna go fine.”

“I think so too.” Alaska leaned over the carseat and smiled at little Cassandra. “They say she’s a really good baby. Quiet and easy to handle.”

“Let’s get her out of there,” Detox said, grabbing the diaper bag Brooke and Vanjie left for them by the door and carried it into the kitchen.

Alaska unbuckled Cassandra’s carseat and held the small baby in his arms. “She’s so cute!”

“We’re doing a good thing,” Detox stood behind Alaska and wrapped his arms around Alaska’s waist. “Not only are we getting in practice with kids, we gave our friends a night to go and enjoy themselves.”

~~~

Alaska and Detox sat on their couch watching a movie while Alaska held Cassandra. She’d been very quiet for the past couple of hours. She’d even slept a little. The two of them were really enjoying their time with her so far.

Suddenly, Cassandra started crying loudly, startling both Alaska and Detox. Alaska felt a bit of dampness and knew what the problem was. Cassandra needed her diaper changed. He lay the baby down on the couch and turned to Detox.

“I just realized I have no idea how to change diapers,” Alaska sighed.

Detox laughed and pulled out his phone. “Here, we can just Google it.”

Once they learned how to correctly change a diaper, Alaska unbuttoned Cassandra’s onesie and removed the dirty diaper. He grabbed wipes from the diaper bag sitting next to him. Then, he cleaned her up and put on a new diaper. 

“You did good.” Detox smiled.

“Next one is yours,” Alaska laughed.

“I would protest,” Detox said, “But I know I need the practice.”

“How are you feeling so far?” Alaska asked. “Do you think we should have kids of our own?”

Detox took the baby from Alaska’s arms and held her. “Yeah. I’m really liking this a lot more than I thought I would. She’s adorable and not impossible to take care of.”

“Good.” Alaska placed a little peck on Detox’s cheek. “I’m glad.”

“Should we go ahead and make a bottle?” Alaska asked. “It’s about time for her to eat again.”

“If she doesn’t go back to sleep within the next few minutes.”

Soon after, Cassandra started crying again. Detox carried her into the kitchen and Alaska followed. Detox followed the instructions that Brooke wrote for them, being very careful to make the bottle correctly. Alaska held the baby while they waited for the bottle to be ready.

“Brooke even wrote how long to heat it in the microwave?” Alaska asked.

“Yep,” Detox said as he handed Alaska the bottle.

“Amazing.” Alaska put the bottle up to Cassandra’s tiny mouth. “We need to hold onto that for when we have a baby.”

“I’ll put it somewhere very safe.” Detox assured him.

Alaska carefully burped Cassandra as she drank her bottle, not wanting to pat her back too hard at the risk of hurting her. Detox watched so he’d know how to do it when it was his turn to feed the baby. 

~~~

Detox and Alaska took turns feeding and changing Cassandra during the night. They got a lot less sleep than they expected, but they didn't complain. It was worth it to spend time with the adorable little baby. Finally, it was morning, which meant it was time for Brooke and Vanjie to come get Cassandra.

"Was that them I heard pull up in the driveway?" Alaska asked.

Detox pulled back the curtain to look out of the window. "Yes."

Alaska walked over to Cassandra's carseat and gently placed the sleeping baby inside. He even buckled her in so her parents wouldn't have to. Detox ran to the front door so he could open it before either Brooke or Vanjie had a chance to knock. 

"How was it?" Brooke asked with a smile as they reached the door. 

"Good," Detox nodded. "She's asleep now and didn't give us much trouble at all."

"Aww," Vanjie lay his head on Brooke's shoulder. "Our little baby was good on her first night away from home."

“We had a lot of fun taking care of her,” Alaska said. “We got a lot less sleep than we thought we would, but that’s nothing we couldn’t get used to with a little one of our own.”

“Great,” Brooke smiled and stepped into the house. “Glad we could help.”

“She’s right in here.” Detox let Brooke and Vanjie into the living room. Cassandra was still fast asleep in her car seat.

“When was the last time she ate?” Vanjie asked.

Alaska paused for a moment to think. “About thirty minutes ago. She hasn’t been asleep for long.”

“Okay good,” Brooke picked up the carseat. “Wouldn’t want her screaming the whole way home.”

“Thanks again for letting us do this,” Alaska smiled.

“No problem,” Vanjie followed Brooke to the door. “Next time we need some alone time, we’ll give you guys a call.”

“Thank you.” Detox held the door open for them.

“Bye guys.” Brooke waved. “Talk to you later.”

“Bye,” Alaska and Detox said as they watched them leave. They almost didn’t want them to take the baby back home. They couldn’t wait to have one of their own. 


	2. Chapter 2

After a year, the adoption process was finally complete. Alaska and Detox were finally able to adopt a baby of their own. While they waited, they’d spent a lot of time babysitting for Brooke and Vanjie. They learned a lot about a child’s first year of life through babysitting Cassandra. Now, they’d gotten the call to come pick up their own baby from the hospital.

“I’m so excited!” Alaska exclaimed. They couldn’t wait to get to the hospital and meet their little boy or girl.

“What do you think it will be?” Detox asked. “Boy or girl?”

“I’ll be happy either way,” Alaska said with a smile.

They gathered up everything they'd need for the ride and made a bottle in case the baby was hungry when they got there. The hospital was less than ten minutes away, so they figured it would be alright for that little trip.

"Don't break the law," Alaska said as they got into their car. "But get us to our baby as fast as legally possible."

Detox laughed and drove just like Alaska requested: fast, but not fast enough to get them pulled over for speeding. When they finally arrived, Alaska had the biggest smile on his face. He was visibly very excited to meet their baby. They went into the hospital hand in hand. They talked to the lady at the front desk and someone came out to escort them to where their baby was waiting for them. Alaska got more and more excited the closer they got to their baby.

"Here we are," The nurse said as they stopped in front of a door. "She's in there."

"A girl," Detox said to Alaska with a smile.

"What are you gonna name her?" Another nurse asked as they walked into the room.

"Amber Rose," Alaska said proudly.

"Cute," The nurse smiled at them. "We'll be right back with her birth certificate. Then you'll be free to go."

~~~

It had been one year since Alaska and Detox adopted little Amber Rose. It was her birthday and they’d organized a small party for her. They invited several of their drag queen friends as well as Brooke, Vanjie, and their daughter Cassandra. When Alaska heard a knock at the door, he sat Amber down in the kitchen and ran to the door.

“Hi,” Alaska said to Brooke and Vanjie when he opened the door. “Thank you for coming.”

“Of course,” Brooke smiled. Cassandra was clinging to Brooke’s leg, hiding from everyone.

“How old is she now?” Alaska asked.

Vanjie leaned down and picked Cassandra up. “She’s three.”

“Oh my god,” Alaska gasped, shocked at the answer. “It’s really been that long since we babysat her for the first time?”

“Yep,” Brooke nodded. 

“Come on inside,” Alaska stepped away from the door. “We’re just finishing setting up.”

Brooke and Vanjie followed Alaska, closing the door behind them. They all made their way through the house and Vanjie sat Cassandra down once they were in the kitchen. Cassandra grabbed Vanjie’s hand, unsure of herself in the new environment.

“It’s okay, baby girl,” Brooke leaned down to talk to his daughter. “You can go play with Amber if you want to. She has some toys over there with her.”

Cassandra looked over and took a second to think. She shook her head and leaned against Vanjie. Brooke sighed, picking her up.

“You don’t want to play?” Brooke asked.

“Come on, Cassandra,” Vanjie stroked her hair. “You can’t hold onto daddy and me forever.”

“I don’t want to,” Cassandra shook her head again.

Brooke sighed. “That’s okay, baby. Maybe you’ll feel better in a little bit.”

Detox walked into the kitchen. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi,” Vanjie hugged Detox. “How are you?”

“We’ve been really good,” Detox said. “We’re loving being parents.”

“Daddy,” Amber stood up and reached her arms out for Detox.

Detox walked over and picked her up. She lay her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Everything should be ready now,” Alaska said. “We’re just waiting on everyone else to get here.”

About that time, there was a knock at the door. Alaska left the room to answer the door. Detox carried Amber over to where Brooke was holding Cassandra.

“Amber,” Vanjie smiled. “You see Cassandra?”

Amber smiled shyly and turned her head the other way.

“Can you say hi?” Brooke asked Cassandra.

“Hi,” Cassandra said quietly.

Amber turned back to face Cassandra. “Hi.”

Alaska came back into the room with Adore Delano.

“Hey, Amber,” Adore smiled brightly at the little girl.

“Uncle Danny!” Amber exclaimed and sat up, reaching her arms out for Adore.

“Come here,” Adore grabbed Amber and held her. “I missed you, girl.”

“I missed you too,” Amber smiled and hugged him.

“I want down now, Daddy,” Cassandra pouted.

“Alright,” Brooke sat Cassandra down on the floor. “There you go.”

“Who is that little cutie?” Adore asked.

“Our daughter,” Vanjie said, putting his arm around Brooke.

“Aww,” Adore cooed. “I didn’t know you two had a kid.”

“Yep,” Brooke smiled. “She’s three now.”

“What’s her name?” Adore asked. 

“Cassandra,” Brooke told him.

Vanjie nodded. “Cassandra Isabella Hayhoe.”

“That’s cute,” Adore said as he rubbed Amber’s back. “I like it.”

There was another knock at the door and Detox went to answer it this time. Cassandra sat down on the floor, leaning against Vanjie’s leg. She didn’t want to be held anymore, but she didn’t want to be away from her parents yet either. Detox returned to the kitchen with Alyssa Edwards.

“Awww,” Alyssa said as she noticed Cassandra sitting on the floor. “I didn’t know Brooke and Vanjie were bringing their little girl.”

“Who all is coming?” Brooke asked.

“I think we’re just missing Bianca and Courtney now,” Alaska told him.

“Cool,” Brooke said. “I can’t believe Amber is one now.”

“Me either,” Detox laughed. “Seems like we just brought her home yesterday.”

Finally, there was a knock at the door. Alaska went to the door to answer it and found both Bianca and Courtney on the other side. He greeted them and invited them inside before heading back into the kitchen.

“I found two strays outside,” Alaska laughed.

“Whatever,” Bianca rolled her eyes. “You can pretend you don’t know us all you want, but we’re not going anywhere.”

Adore hugged Bianca and Courtney one at a time. “All my best friends are here now. I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too,” Courtney said with a smile.

“Alright,” Alaska walked over to Detox and put his arm around him. “Let’s get this thing started.”

~~~

Alaska and Detox wanted to go away for the weekend, so they asked Brooke and Vanjie to babysit for them. Of course, Brooke and Vanjie happily agreed. They loved any chance to be around the little girl.

"Is there anything specific we need to know?" Brooke asked. He was a little nervous to babysit Amber for the first time.

"Nope," Detox said. "She has no allergies or extra needs. Just do whatever you do for Cassandra."

"You worry too much," Vanjie told Brooke. "Everything is going to be fine."

"She might get a little upset at us for leaving her," Alaska told them. "But she should be fine after a while."

"I can handle that," Vanjie smiled.

“Bye guys,” Detox said. “We’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“Bye,” Brooke waved as they left.

Vanjie closed the door and turned to Brooke. “This should be fun.”

“I just hope Amber is going to be okay without them,” Brooke sighed.

“She’ll be fine,” Vanjie assured him.

“Amber,” Brooke leaned down to talk to her. “Do you want to go to Cassandra’s room and play?”

"Mhm," Amber nodded.

"Come on," Brooke took the little girl's hand in his own. "I'll show you where it is."

Vanjie followed as Brooke led Amber to Cassandra's room. He wasn't exactly sure how their daughter was going to react to having to share her toys for two days, but he hoped the girls would get along. If not, they'd figure something out.

Brooke opened the door to Cassandra's room. "Cassandra, baby, can Amber come play with you for a little while?"

"Yes, Daddy," Cassandra stood up and brought one of her Barbie dolls over to Amber. "Here. We can play Barbies together."

"Yay," Amber eagerly took the doll from Cassandra and followed her over to where she'd previously been sitting.

Satisfied that they'd be fine on their own, Brooke closed the bedroom door and turned to Jose. "That was easy."

"A lot easier than I expected," Vanjie laughed. "I thought they were gonna act crazy like they did at Amber's birthday party."

"Me too.," Brooke smiled. "Let's go watch a movie or something."

"Okay," Vanjie took Brooke's hand and led him into the living room. They sat down on the couch together and Vanjie cuddled up to Brooke's side. Brooke grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He pulled Netflix up and picked a random movie. As the movie started, Brooke wrapped his arms around Vanjie and Vanjie lay his head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I love when we get time by ourselves like this.," Vanjie looked up at Brooke with a smile.

Brooke leaned down and pressed his lips against Vanjie's. "Me too. It's hard with a kid, but we find time."

"Imagine what it's gonna be like when we have another baby," Vanjie laughed.

"Another baby?" Brooke asked. "You want another baby?"

"Well yeah," Vanjie kissed him. "I want like ten kids."

"Oh god," Brooke's face went pale.

"Just kidding," Vanjie laughed. "Only one more."

Brooke smiled and playfully rolled his eyes. "I can work with that."

When the movie ended, Brooke and Vanjie were bored. They didn't want to watch another movie, but they didn't know what to do. They didn't know anything they could do while the kids were still away anyway.

"Wanna go check on the girls?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Vanjie said. "We can play Barbies too."

Brooke stood up and grabbed Vanjie's hand. They made their way back to Cassandra's room together. Vanjie opened the door.

"How is playing with Barbies going?" Vanjie asked.

“Good,” Cassandra got up and ran over to Vanjie. “Do you wanna play too?”

“Daddy and I are both gonna play with you girls,” Vanjie walked into the room and sat down beside Amber. Brooke followed and sat down as well. Cassandra sat in Brooke’s lap and handed him a doll. 

“Can I have one too?” Vanjie asked.

Amber picked up a doll from the floor and handed it to Vanjie. “Here you go.”

“How do we play?” Brooke asked.

“We’re pretending like we’re going shopping,” Cassandra explained to Brooke. “Like when I go shopping with you.”

“Where are we going shopping at?” Vanjie asked, playing with the hair of his doll.

“The mall,” Amber said.

“Oh,” Vanjie smiled. “What are we doing at the mall?”

“Getting our hair done,” Cassandra told him.

“Cute,” Brooke kissed the top of Cassandra’s head. “Are we gonna get our hair done all nice and pretty?”

“Mhm,” Cassandra giggled.

Cassandra and Amber showed Brooke and Vanjie how to play. They did everything the girls told them to do. They had a lot of fun just sitting on the floor playing with Cassandra and Amber.

~~~

“Alaska and Detox just pulled up, babe,” Vanjie yelled to Brooke from across the house. Brooke was in Cassandra’s bedroom getting Amber dressed and ready to go home.

“I’ll be out with her in just a second,” Brooke said.

Soon after, there was a knock on the door and Vanjie ran to open it. Brooke then emerged from the room with Amber in his arms. She looked very tired, as if she had just woken up. She lay her head on Brooke’s chest and rubbed her eyes.

“Look, Amber,” Brooke said quietly as they reached the door. “It’s your dads.”

Amber sat up and squealed. She reached her arms out, wanting either of them to hold her. Alaska took her from Brooke, hugging his daughter tightly.

“I missed you so much,” Alaska said.

Amber smiled. “I missed you too, daddy.”

“Are you ready to go back home with us?” Detox asked.

“Mhm,” Amber nodded.

“Thank you for watching her so that we could have a weekend away,” Alaska smiled.

“You’re welcome.,” Brooke put his arm around Vanjie. “You’d do the same for us, so we’d do anything we can to help you out.”

“Bring her back sometime,” Vanjie said. “We had fun playing Barbies with the girls.”

Alaska laughed. “We will for sure.”

“Bye, guys,” Vanjie said as they started to leave. “Bye, Amber.”

“Bye.,” Alaska waved. Brooke closed the door as they got to their car. Brooke and Vanjie couldn’t wait until the next time they got to babysit Amber.


End file.
